Jumping Spirit
by CoolAmyRose
Summary: Amy's best friend,Mina has informed her about a dance competition that's going to be held in Station Square. Mina has told Amy that if she would like to be her partner for the competition. Amy then starts remembering a night that happened four years ago, which was the last night she has ever danced. Will she bail the competition because of that night 4 years ago or face her fear?
1. Chapter 1

'' I just can't Mina! I'm really sorry!'' I said as I ran away from where she was.

''Amy! Wait!'' she yell as she started running after me. I, fourtunatly was able to run out of the city without leaving a track. My name is Amy Rose and I just ran away from my best friend. I couldn't tell her about my past when I used to... ughh. I don't know why I felt uncomfortable when she asked me a question I thought no one would ever ask about. Here's how it all started ...

**Flashback**

''Amy! Amy! Guess what!?'' yelled my best friend Mina as she ran up to me. I was at the park just taking my usual daily stroll.

'' Hey there Mina, and if Shadow proposed to you hope he got you a propuore ring or else I'm gonna force him to!'' I said as I smashed my fist to my hand.

''No, he didn't proposed to me hopfully he does and if the ring sucks I'll make sure I'll notify you to make him buy a better one for me.'' Mina said.

''Alright! So what's up?'' I asked her.

''Remember that dancing competiton that's being held here?''she asked eagerly.

''Yeeaaahh, what about it!?'' I asked rather solwly and shrugging my soulders.

''Okay so since that it will be held here I decide that I could compete in the contest!'' she said.

''Cool! I've hearded that it's for a pair or something like that, so are you taking Shadow to dance with you for the competition?'' I asked her curiously.

''Well if I told him that he'd immidiately say 'count me out' and you know that he doesn't like being that much in public.'' she said.

''Okay, so who's gonna be your partner. I mean, Tails is too busy with his machines, Alex is also as busy as Tails, Knuckles will think the same way as Shadow, and..''I was cut of by Mina saying something.

''I know, but I was thinking maybe we could compete together. You know, like hanging out like old times,''she said hopfully.

''Uhhh, to tell you the truth, I really do not know how to dance!'' I said to her. I think she'll understand...but I think I'm wrong.

''Come on Kevin told me that you used to do a rave dance and you've been in an international type of team.'' she said a little mad.

''That was about or nearly 4 years ago Mina. I think that I already forgotten the tricks to performe them now.''I said to her.

''Please Amy! Can you do it for your best friend! We really never hang out and I think this is a perfect way.'' she said begging. She was really pushing me to do this. Why can't she see I don't want to compete inthe competition!?

''Sorry but I can't.'' I said to her hopfully she will understand.

'' PLEASE!'' She said.

''No!'' I said rather harshly.

'' C'mon please!'' she begged which was about drive me crazy.

''Nuh-uh''I said as I shook my head.

'' Please-'' I cut her off.

'' I just can't Mina! I'm really sorry!'' I said as I ran away from where she was.

**End of Flashback**

Like I said I ran out of the city and leaft no track behind. I stopped at a place where neither my friends, brothers, or my boy friend can find me. I always go to this place when I have deep thoughts about certain things. Also just to get out from the busy streets there. The type of thought that I had now was unbareable for me. I thought that I was at the urge of crying my eyes out because of my stupid act I do over and over.

I don't know why I have gotten to act that way toward my best friend. It's posible for the reason that my past has been there haunting me. Wait,...my past. It's all because of it. It was all becuse of that one incident that night I have stopped performing that special rave dance I've done for the last few years since I have joined that rave dance team. I can still remeber it like it just happened yesterday...


	2. Chapter 2

**~4 Years Ago~**

It was just an ordinary day where I was of course. My name is Amy Rose and I'm 12 years old and member of the international Jumpstyling team. To be exact, I'm one of the youngest in the team. Now that we had made it to the finals. We are going against a type of tecktonik team. Life has never been better for me. I may be only 12 and sayin's this but it's true. I had ever thing a famous girl could have. The best part of everthing is that you have family and friends supporting you all the way.

'' Hey Amy you up for some more practicing ?'' asked my oldest brother Silver from down the hall. Did I mention he was on the team as well?

''Y-yeah! I coming!'' I said I jumped off my bed.

'' Hurry up cause we only got one day left before we go perform live in what ever place we have to be in,''he said. He really wantedthis to be perfect.

I went into my closet to get a more suitable outfit. Hey, you actually think I'll be able to pull off many jumpstyle tricks with only pijamas pants and slippers? Then you have beans for brains! I took out my some jeans and my favorite white snekers. I wouldn't exactly call them white an account that I may have, sort of gotten the dirty. It's not like I was gonna use the new one Silver bought me. Trust me, you do not wanna know how he getts when I ruin something he has given me.

''Hurry up Amy! You know I won't be waiting forever!'' He yelled.

''I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a bunch!'' I yelled back as I tied my shoelaces and headed to th living room where my older bro was waiting.

''You know that you are not suppose to say that,'' he said as we headed to the door.

''Yeah, says the guy who told me that!'' I said and he rolled his eyes and said,''Whatever, let's just head to the park.''

As we walked down the trail that headed to the park Silver startedto remember something.

''Dang it! I forgot!'' he said out loud.

''What you forgot somthing at home cause I could-''I was cut off by my brother saying something.

''No, it's just that I forgot to tell you about the jumpstyle trick thingy,''he said.

'' What about it?'' I asked rather confused.

''Well Enzo called me up and told me that there has been a change to the script. You see that some other guy was suppose to perform an awsome trick no one from the team could of pulled off but he broke his leg while playing a sport. So he told me that maybe you'll be able to pull it off.''he said.

'' Sure why not I've seen the other guy do it so why can't I?'' I said back.

'' Cool let's head to the park so we can practice, okay?'' he said as he started to walk.

'' Okay!'' I said as I ran after him. When we arrveedto the park we tried to find a place that flat and had short grass. Once we found a place we statred practice our routine. Of course I needed more practice because I had another part to the performance and also because I messed up a couple of times. As people pashed by they stopped to look at us do our thing. After our practice we headeed home to get ready for our big performance tomorrow.

''You weren't half bad little sister!'' he said as he ruffled my quills. That meant a lot to me.

**~Next Day- Night time~**

''Man, this is so not real!'' I said as I lookedto the crowd from behind the curtains of the huge stage. As I looked behind me, I saw Silver and Enzo walk up to I forget to metion that Enzo was one of my older cousins?

''Come on little cousin! You've been through a lot of things and your scared of a crowd of people?''Said Enzo.

''No,...It's just that I never expected to be the one to perform the trick the other dude was suppose to do,'' I said.

''Don't fret little sis, you can do it!'' said my brother as he flashed me a smile. I also smiled followed by my cousin.

''We can go over the whole family thing after, now we gotta concentrate on our performance,'' said Enzo.

''Right!'' my borther and I said in unison.

As we waited for the tecktoink team to finish their performance, we practice a bit on our moves. I practicing the trick combination for the performace. Even though I have it all perfectly, my nerves had taken control of my body and mind. It kept telling me to keep practicing because when you get out there you are gonna freeze up and fail your team.

''Amy! It's time for us to perform come on!''said my brother.

I rushed over to my brother and took my place on the stage. As we all set up and stuff, some dude introduced us to the crowd and everyone started to cheer for us. As the music started we started to do the routine we have been practicing for weeks. Each step we took was with no fail. When it came to the point where I was suppose to do the combination, everyone on the stage started to seperate to give me space to do the trick. If I'm not mistaken, I think I saw one of the performers from the tecktoink team throw something at the stage's floor that pretty much was close to me. It might of been my imagination. As I was almost going to finish the trick, out of nowhere I slipped on something that was on the floor and lost my balance. I started to slip around like I was on ice. I then tripped over the light thingy on the edge of the frnt of the stage and fell off. I think I felt something break near my legs but could concentrate because the pain I felt was not pleasant. I then started to sob over the pain.

''AMY!''I heard my cousin and my older brother call out to me as the approched me.

''We gotta get you to the hospital, I think you broke something!'' Silver said as carried me and took me back stage.

'' I'll call for help!'' I heard Enzo say as he followed by.

Those were the last things I've heard before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

~Amy's P.O.V.~ ~Present Time~

''Why do these memories hold me back?''I said to no one in particular. It's so not fair for Mina or me. If none of this happened I would of accepted her offer.

''I guess I gotta go apoligize,'' I said again to no one.

''You really should go now,'' Someone said right next to me.

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!''I yelled. I was frighten by my cousin's appearence.''Wha-wha-What the heck, man!? You nearly killed me!''I yelled at him.

''Geez, and I thought you can take anything comin' to ya,''Said Shadow.

''The heck are you doing here anyways no one knows about this place anyways,'' I said back.

''That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that you gotta go apoligize to Mina,'' he said.

''Hey, it ain't my fault that I still fear dancing after the horrible thing that happened that night,'' I said.

''I know, but you do have the power to change that and you know that,'' he said back.

''I know, but...,''I said.

''What?''he asked. I had to tell him about what I fear the most.

''I just don't want to go up there again, I don't want to fail again, I don't want to end up in the hospital, most of all I don't want to lose my best friend,''I said almost about to cry.

''Hey, don't cry. It's gonna be fine, trust me,''He said.

''I want to believe you, but I can't. All the proof that tells I'll fail is very clear Shadow. I can't do this!'' I said as I let my tears go down my cheeks.

''Just go apoligize to Mina. Then tell her your opinion on the whole dance competition, alright,''He said.

''But I can't she would be disappointed at my desision on the competition, I can't-'' I was cut off by Shadow.

''Listen, you and Mina had been best friend since the first day you started school, right?''He asked me.

''Yeah,'' I said.

''Then she should understand your desision on the it. If she were your friend then she wounldn't force you to do something against your will,''he said.

''I suppose you're right!''I said.

'' Cool, now go apoligize to her,'' he said.

''Ha, yeah! I'll see you later cuz','' I said as I sped out to the city.


End file.
